1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drafting tables of the type having a single pair of vertical support members about which the drafting board can be pivoted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A drafting table in the prior art comprises a drafting board supported at an angle above a four-legged table or desk which has its own top in addition to the drafting board. Drawers for storing drafting supplies are either supported beneath the top of the four-legged table or are included in a separate piece of furniture. In the former arrangement, the drawers tend to obstruct the movement of the draftsperson's legs, especially when the draftsperson is sitting upon a drafting chair having an elevated seat. Placement of the drawers in a separate table or desk, on the other hand, consumes floor space. Moreover, mobility, which is restricted by the fact that the drafting table alone tends to be heavy and bulky in order to eliminate any relative movement between the drafting board and its support structure, is further hampered by the addition of yet another piece of furniture.